


Different Beginnings

by IceBlueRose



Series: Inevitable [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sara is a psychic empath, Sara was resurrected earlier than in canon, She was born that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Sara doesn't know anything beyond the name Snart after she bumps into the man but what she finds out in that moment causes her to make the decision to find the man's son and warn him.





	Different Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This actually goes AU pre-series for Legends and during season 4 of Arrow and season 3 of Flash in that Sara is resurrected a few weeks before Leonard kills Lewis rather than right around the same time (even though I've always loved the symmetry of that). The other AU part of this, as you can see in the tags, is that Sara is a psychic empath. It'll come up in the series but I think this first part should give you a basic idea of how those powers work.

Sara usually had a much better lock on her abilities—of course she did, she had a whole lifetime’s worth of experience—but she’d only been back from the dead for a little over a week when she bumped into a man in a store in Central City. His wallet fell out of his hand as he swore and she ducked down to pick it up. The moment her hand touched it, she wished she hadn’t.

She just barely held it together long enough to mutter an apology as she handed him the wallet and kept walking as one of the men he was with snapped,

“Let’s go, Snart. We still need to figure out how to get that son of yours to help us out.”

Snart. Sara let out a shaky breath, feeling dirty at the emotions that radiated off the man and that she’d felt attached to his wallet and made a note of the name as she headed back to her mom’s place. She could use her mom’s laptop to do a bit of research once she got there.

She already knew what the man’s plan was to get his son to cooperate.

Now all she had to do was find the son before the man decided to put his plan in motion.

~*~*~

It didn’t take her long to find that the man’s name was Lewis Snart and his kids were Leonard and Lisa, both adults so it wasn’t children she was trying to protect.

Finding where Leonard Snart was? That was a bit more difficult. She’d had to reach out to one of her old contacts and use up one of the favors owed to her to get the information but it was worth it since it meant she didn’t have to call up Felicity and come up with a lie on why she needed the information. Especially since Felicity would be torn on whether or not to keep any promise Sara would get from her on secrecy Sara decided once she discovered that Leonard Snart was also known as Captain Cold and had already gone up against the Flash a few times.

Considered a villain or not, it was clear he kept away from his father as much as possible once he was old enough and he’d taken his sister with him. And just because the good guys considered him to be a villain didn’t mean he deserved to have his sister taken as leverage against him.

She hated men like Lewis Snart and Leonard Snart, at the very least, seemed to have a code he lived by she discovered once she’d heard back from her contact.

So it wasn’t hard to do a bit of recon of her own and figure out that Lewis Snart wasn’t just an asshole, he was an asshole that was using one of his son’s safe houses to stay at while using some abandoned warehouse for meetings and planning.

Since her favor had been getting info on Leonard Snart, she already knew where he was staying and even his usual haunts so it wasn’t hard to track him down at the bar he favored, Saints and Sinners.

She braced herself against the various emotions that hit her and scanned the room as soon as she walked in before zeroing in on Snart and heading directly towards him. As she did, she noticed the way the other patrons turned away, immediately deciding it was better to mind their own business than eavesdrop on Snart’s conversation despite the curiosity she could feel coming from a number of them.

Handy.

His eyes ticked up as she slid in the seat across from him. He didn’t say a word, curiosity clear in his eyes for barely a moment before it was easily hidden behind a cold, hard look and a raised eyebrow. The fact that she could barely feel the curiosity even sitting as close to him as she was right now was both intriguing and a relief. 

If it’d been any other situation, she’d have smirked and flirted with him until she got a response. (Because dead for a year or not, she wasn’t blind and the man was extremely attractive.) Instead, she leaned forward to make sure that no one else could hear her.

“You’re going to want to use something other than your cold gun when you kill your father,” she said bluntly. She didn’t even pause at the way he sucked in a breath at her words. “Otherwise, you might as well leave a signed confession and that clean slate the Flash got you will be out the window.”

“What the—“

“You’re going to want to kill your father within the next 24 hours or he’s going to implant a small bomb in your sister’s neck and use her as leverage to get you to do what he wants,” she continued, cutting him off. At the mention of his sister, his expression stayed blank though his eyes blazed and she felt a flare of rage come from him. “He’s staying at your safe house on 4th and Broadway.”

“Say I believe you,” he said, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice. “How do you know this and why are you telling me? We don’t know each other.”

“I hate men like your father,” Sara told him, not bothering to hide what she thought of the man. “As for how I know? I was in the right place at the right time, I suppose. Not that he knows that.” She paused and then added the words that had become a mantra for her, “No woman should suffer at the hands of men.” Her eyes met his without flinching. “Make sure your sister doesn’t, Snart.” Without giving him time to reply, she got back up and headed straight for the door. 

The second she was outside, she bolted to the alley on the side of the building and climbed up the fire escape of the building next door, vaulting up on to the roof and running to jump over to the next building, blending in to the shadows as much as she could as she did so.

Moments later, Snart walked out and looked in both directions, trying to see where she’d gone. 

A few days later, Sara smiled when news of Lewis Snart's body being found in a dumpster with a bullet hole in his head reached her.

She wasn’t sure if Leonard Snart would try to find her but, just to be on the safe side, it was about time she moved on.

Her contact had given her another piece of information that she’d asked for so she’d follow that lead next.

Next stop: Brazil and, hopefully, a way to control the bloodlust.

~*~*~

A few months later, a British man knocked her out in a bar in Tibet only for her to wake up on a rooftop in Star City amidst a mix of anger, confusion, and wariness.

She had _not_ been expecting to see Leonard Snart ever again once she left Central City.

And judging by the look on his face and the flash of surprise from him that cut through the emotions coming from the others, he hadn’t been expecting to see her ever again either.


End file.
